Brownies
by djkats3
Summary: Damon and Bonnie are still stuck for 3 month. And Damon decide make brownies for Bonnie see what happen next.


Brownies

Warning : I don't own nothing drugs related

3 Month at the other side

"Judgy I'm home" Damon walking in boarding house but before he shut the door he make sure if can hear Bonnie is around the house. He closed eyes sure enough he hear her chanting in latin and then he also hear soft snoring sound.

"Of course she practing her magic in her sleep" he said while shutting the door.

" Now time for make some dessert poor thing I hope this will help her and I hope this will help my ears from all the nagging for the past 3 month we been here. " Heading to the kitchen then putting his bag on the table.

"Let see if I can remember how make this, I haven't made this type of brownies since the 60's" Grabbing all the ingredient to make brownies. After he find all the ingredient out of the bag .

Damon look for his recipe's book that said "Brownies" He doesn't want to mess this up he has one chance and one chance only to make this so he think.

"There you are." He found the book he was looking for.

"Now its time to get hammer time" . He read and did each steps carefully .

I think its time for the main ingredient " Damon pull out a freezer bag full of weed and then he smell it.

"For a second I thought I was in heaven'' He smiled then put the bag full of weed in the bowl and mixed up with the rest of the ingredient . When he done he put the mix in the pan and then put it in the oven.

"Now I wait I guess I can start making dinner" Damon starts making dinner.

Few minutes later Bonnie woken up by the smell chocolatly like chocolate cake or brownies. That make her stomach growl she got up and realized how dark it was.

How long I was asleep? Bonnie got up fixed herself up and went downstairs to the kitchen to see what Damon making.

What the hell you making? she asked.

"Good Evening to you too" Damon said.

"First I got ceaser salad for the appetizer and then i got spaghetti for the entrée and most for most brownies for dessert''.

Brownies? Bonnie said.

"Yes can you please table set the up? dinner almost ready " He said

"Yes Damon I'll get the table ready consider you said please" She said.

Damon rolled his eyes and pray for the brownies work there magic on her. When everything done and said. Damon put the food on the table and Bonnie grabbed some red wine. Of course Damon was still a vampire he grabbed himself blood bag and Bonnie got herself some food in sat in silence.

"Wow I'm stuff ! That was delicious dinner Damon " Bonnie said rubbing her belly.

"It time for dessert" Damon excitedly said.

"But I said I was stuff" Bonnie said

Come on Bon Bon who playing with. Did you forget I'm a vampire and I can hear everything crystal clear and my hearing saying that you still hungry.

''Well your hearing suck maybe somebody need to check your hearing. I said I was full'' Bonnie said angrily but she was a little bit still hungry.

Come on little bird you don't have to eat like a little bird at least try little a piece of the brownies and you don't like it I'll leave you alone about. Damon said

Ok I'll try your just for you so you can leave me alone. Bonnie Said crossing her arms.

"Great be right back I work hard on this" Damon said walking toward the kitchen.

"I bet you did" Bonnie said quietly so he can't hear.

"I hear that". Damon said cutting them a piece of brownies. Bonnie rolled her eyes and wait for him to come back.

Damon came back two plate of brownie one for him and one for Bonnie.

" Her go my lady" Damon said happily, putting her plate right in front of her.

" Not your lady Damon I'm Jeremy lady well used to be'' Bonnie said picking up her brownie but stop before she put it her mouth.

"What wrong now" Damon said wait for answer for why she not eating the brownie.

"How I now you not trying to poison me" Bonnie said worrying herself about the brownie.

One I want to get out of here maybe you're the key to get us out here. And two can I at least do something nice for you once in a while. Damon said

Bonnie sat in her sit thinking about his answer but it's still not good enough for her try the brownie.

Damon gave up. "Ok If it make any better I'll try it". Damon pick up the brownie and ate it. Bonnie watch him eat the brownie and waited a few minutes see if there was going be any side of effect.

"See Bonnie nothing , Now will you try it and plus we you agree to it ". Damon said losing his patient but try not sound like it.

Bonnie think again and finally try the brownie.

"Oh My God, this is better than sex!" Bonnie said

"Dang Bennett that was insult to Jeremy, but I take it you welcome."

"Shut up don't get full of yourself Damon".

Damon didn't say anything else because he didn't want to ruin the moment. They sat in eat their brownie in silence. 3 or 4 slice later Bonnie was in the library reading a book all of sudden she started laughing. She laughing so hard she didn't hear Damon come in. Damon see that Bonnie was in her own little world and he was curious what she was reading so he grabbed the book read the title.

"Bonnie really The Holy Bible you laughing at the Bible" Looking at Bonnie like she has three heads.

"No I wasn't laughing at the bible I didn't realize I grabbed it . I was thinking about all crap we went through and turn I'm stuck here with you."

"Is that not a good thing?".

"To be honest I rather have Jeremy, Matt or even Tyler but you will do. It better have someone here than have somebody I don't know or worse be here by myself " Bonnie smiled.

"Thanks Bonnie I mean you wasn't first person I would have picked but you not so bad either " Damon smiled back

" Let me guess Elena"

" Hands down in a heart beat when I had a heart" Remising him and Elena together.

"Damon can you tell me a story you and Elena?" Bonnie asked softly

"Ok let think of one, oh here one. Long time ago Elena and I went to Paris it was New Year and we only had 30 second to midnight. So I had 30 second to do what I had to so I went down on one knee pull out the ring and said Will you marry me? .Do you know what she said ?

" What?"

" She said I was cheesy but she said Yes! and then we kissed then out now where fireworks bursting out in the night sky"

"Wow Damon I never knew you had it in you" Bonnie smiled

"Been trying since 1864" Damon smiled back

Out of now where the radio came on Bonnie and Damon rush to the kitchen to figure out how the radio came on.

"It must electrical shortage " Damon said

"Or could be somebody else is here" Bonnie said

"Whatever make you happy" Damon was about to turn off the radio when Bonnie stopped him.

"Hold on I remember this song I used to sing this song when I was little girl"

If you, if you could return

Don't let it burn

Don't let it fade

I'm sure I'm not being rude

But it's just your attitude

It's tearing me apart

It's ruining every day

For me

I swore I would be true

And fellow, so did you

So why were you holding her hand?

Is that the way we stand?

Were you lying all the time?

Was it just a game to you?

But I'm in so deep

You know I'm such a fool for you

You've got me wrapped around your finger

Do you have to let it linger?

Do you have to, do you have to, do have to let it linger?

Bonnie listen to the song carefully, back then when she was little this song was just a song. In now she went through it she getting emotional and Damon can see it too.

"Ms. Bennett can I have this dance?" Damon asked Bonnie.

Bonnie just nod and join Damon in a slow dance

Oh, I thought the world of you

I thought nothing could go wrong

But I was wrong, I was wrong

If you, if you could get by

Trying not to lie

Things wouldn't be so confused

And I wouldn't feel so used

But you always really knew

I just want to be with you

And I'm in so deep

You know I'm such a fool for you

You've got me wrapped around your finger

Do have to let it linger?

Do you have to, do you have to, do have to let it linger?

And I'm in so deep

You know I'm such a fool for you

You've got me wrapped around your finger

Do have to let it linger?

Do you have to, do you have to, do have to let it linger?

You know I'm such a fool for you

You've got me wrapped around your finger

Do have to let it linger?

Do you have to, do you have to, do have to let it linger?

" And that was Linger by the Cranberries" said the radio host

"Wow I must been high to dance with one and only Damon Salvatore again".

" The one and only and Bonnie".

"Yes " Bonnie stopped dancing and look Damon in the eye.

"You are high" Damon said

"I'm what !?"

"Yeah I put weed in the brownies"

" You did what "

"I put weed in the brownies " Damon said it slower so she can understand it

"I heard you the first time and Damon you better hope I don't get my power back because when or if I do I'm going to give you worst antiserums you ever had and Elena is not here to stop me''.

Bonnie and started chasing Damon. And Damon is long gone somewhere away from the boarding house telling himself not get her high again.


End file.
